Senja
by ileias
Summary: Seiring dengan pijakan yang mendekatkannya pada akhirat, niatnya kian kuat. Yoongi tak tampak gentar menjemput ajal. Satu langkah dan raganya akan melayang ringan bersama udara sebelum jatuh membentur bumi. Satu langkah dan ia akan mati. "Sedang apa Anda di sana, Tuan?" (YoonMin/MinYoon) (Suga X Jimin)


**Senja**

by :

 **OMNdaze**

rate T | YoonMin/MinYoon

.

.

.

Yoongi pikir, senjanya sudah sempurna.

Oranye terlukis di langit. Mentari perlahan menghilang tertelan horizon. Kegelapan muncul dari ufuk timur. Bias cahaya perlahan pergi.

Yoongi masih berpikir, jika senjanya sempurna.

Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Lahir, hidup lantas mati dan terlupakan begitu saja. Satu dua membekas dalam sanubari sebelum tenggelam dalam lupa. Semua terjadi dalam lingkaran setan bernama kehidupan yang membelenggu.

Terbawa arus dan tak tahu arah melangkah pun tak tahu siapa diri. Jika jatuh terpuruk, harus memilih bangkit atau membusuk bersama bangkai penyesalan. Maka senja ini, Min Yoongi memilih membusuk dan mati bersama sesal yang menghantui.

Namun Yoongi masih setia berpikir, kalau senjanya tetap sempurna.

Sepoinya angin membelai surai. Ketinggian memang tak pernah menjadi temannya. Tapi sekiranya, sekarang, Yoongi harus berterimakasih kepada ketinggian yang akan membantunya pergi. Juga ia tak pernah sedemikian bersyukur bahwa bumi tempatnya berpijak begitu keras.

Seiring dengan pijakan yang mendekatkannya pada akhirat, niatnya kian kuat. Yoongi tak tampak gentar menjemput ajal. Satu langkah dan raganya akan melayang ringan bersama udara sebelum jatuh membentur bumi. Satu langkah dan ia akan mati.

"Sedang apa Anda di sana, Tuan?"

Karena interupsi kecil yang mengganggu, Yoongi berbalik dan mengutuk ajalnya yang tertunda. "Saya mau pergi. Dan maaf jika saya sedikit kasar, jika Tuan memang ada perlu dengan saya, tolong cepat selesaikan. Karena Anda hampir membuat saya ditinggal kereta ke alam baka."

Pemuda di depannya tergelak ringan, kedua mata menyipit dan tenggelam dalam pipi tembam. Yoongi berpikir manusia di depannya pasti hidup makmur.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian."

Hening menyapa, senja mulai memudar. Yoongi nyaris berucap sebelum pemuda itu mendahului. "Apa gerangan yang membuat Anda ingin terjun dari sini, jika boleh saya tahu, Tuan?"

"Saya pikir tak apa jika saya beritahu, sebab tak lama lagi saya akan mati." Yoongi melanjutkan sambil tersenyum, "Saya sudah hancur sejak awal, telah mati sedari detak jantung tak lagi berarti. Sempat mengalami yang orang bilang mati segan hidup tak mau, tapi sekarang saya sudah memilih untuk mati mencium pertiwi."

"Kesalahan apa yang telah ada perbuat hingga Anda merasa ingin menghadap Yang Mahakuasa sedemikian cepat? Itu pun jika Anda berbaik hati memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan saya." Pertanyaan lagi dan Yoongi masih sabar untuk menunda ajal. "Ada yang bilang jika seseorang menghancurkan hidup sesamanya, maka dia harus mati. Saya menghancurkan hidup saya sendiri, maka saya pantas mati."

Kaki diseret, pemuda itu mendekat dengan seulas senyum. Langkahnya berhenti beberapa meter di depan Yoongi. "Selalu ada jalan bagi mereka yang berusaha, begitu katanya. Apa Anda tidak pernah berdoa?"

"Saya berdoa selama dua puluh dua tahun saya hidup. Tak lupa mengucap syukur dengan niat tulus. Tiap-tiap hari. Pagi, siang, sore, malam, bahkan dini hari. Porsi saya berdoa saja sampai melebihi waktu makan saking relijiusnya saya dulu." Yoongi berdecih dan menyajikan tawa sinis sekian detik. "Tapi saya tidak mendapat apa-apa. Kekayaan tidak, keselamatan tidak, kebahagiaan apalagi. Saya lelah berusaha dan percaya setelah sekian lama saya memuja dengan tulus tapi tak mendapat barang secuil tenang."

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, entah mengerti entah tidak. "Dunia memang kejam. Saya tahu benar realitanya bagaimana, jadi Anda tidak perlu merasa sendiri. Tapi standar-standar untuk masuk surga sungguh berat. Anda yakin masuk ke sana setelah mati?"

Gelap makin merajalela. Dalam kemeja putih kebesarannya yang berkibar, Yoongi lelah menunggu ajal. "Saya, Min Yoongi, tidak keberatan masuk neraka jahanam jika memang ada. Dan jika Anda tidak mau dituduh sebagai pembunuh, tolong menyingkir secepatnya sebab saya mau terjun dari sini sekarang juga. Anda bisa benar-benar membuat saya tertinggal kereta kalau begini caranya."

"Niat Anda besar dan kokoh juga, Tuan Min. Tapi tolong ijinkan saya mengenalkan diri. Saya Park Jimin, saya hanya terpaut usia seperlima dekade lebih muda dari Anda. Saya tidak berniat dicap pembunuh karena sejak awal saya datang ke sini untuk mati pula." Senyum terbit lagi, Yoongi tidak membalas dan hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya melanjutkan. "Anda mungkin berpikir hidup saya makmur karena badan saya yang cukup terisi. Tapi hati saya sudah kehilangan hangatnya. Jadi saya pikir lebih baik selesaikan saja semuanya di sini."

Kening Yoongi berkerut dengan alis yang menyatu. Senja dalam bayangannya tidak berakhir begini, tapi Yoongi mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke hadapan Jimin. "Bagaimana jika kita duduk bersebelahan dalam kereta?"

"Ah, tawaran yang bagus. Saya merasa tersanjung bisa menerimanya," ucap Jimin sambil menyambut tangan pucat Yoongi.

Telapak tangan dan jemari Jimin hangat dalam genggamnya. Lantas mereka memantapkan hati. Saling melempar senyum sebelum terjun bersama dengan tangan bertaut. Pada akhirnya, senja dalam bayangan Yoongi tertelan gelap dengan bias bahagia yang pudar sejak lama.

.

.

.

N

.

.

.

A/N :

Jangan tanya kenapa akhirnya begini, saya yang nulis aja bingung kenapa :v

Terus, menurut saya pribadi, ini mirip sama 'seems like we meet in the chaos (but it doesn't bad though' punya **Azura Eve**. Tokohnya sama-sama YoonMin, sama-sama bunuh diri dengan cara lompat dari atas gedung, dan 'sama-sama' lain yang bisa saja ada. Saya emang terinspirasi sama ff itu, makanya mirip (wkwkwk). Tapi endingnya beda, ya, kan :v

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
